Immortal Darkness
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: The last in my "Immortal" series. Faith is alone and feels unwanted. When she is captured by a mysterious enemy, who she shares common ground with, she begins to have sympathy for him. However, what she doesn't know is how dark his intentions truly are. Now, Faith has to choose sides…and the wrong choice will put everyone in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back everyone! Here is the final book! **

**Warning: I will have VERY VERY late updates for this, since school is at its peak of being busy! **

**Please enjoy! **

**P.S: I have done the first three chapters in advance to this, so they will be updated probably hours apart. **

…

_Chapter 1 _

People rushed out of Coney Island, each wanting to get home and out of the harsh winter breeze. No one noticed the gigantic dog-like creature that seemed to stay behind. It watched from the shadows as the humans left, before moving into the eerie light that the moon provided.

The moonlight reflected off the Death-Wolf's red fur, as she emerged carefully under the cover of darkness. She looked around, waiting to see if any humans remained, before darting out into the open.

All of a sudden, her ears pricked, picking up human voices and footsteps. Leaping into a darkened space, she concealed herself from the two Coney Island employees that passed. As soon as they were out of the sight, the half-breed looked to see exactly what her hiding location was.

The dolphin exhibit.

Smiling, she ducked inside the exhibit entrance. _This turned out okay. I can see the dolphins. _Walking inside, she ran directly towards the tank, before warily looking around to see if anyone was watching. Sighting no one, the hybrid quickly phased into her human form.

Faith brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, and fell against the dolphin tank with a sigh. It had been six months since she had run away from her friends. Six months that had felt like six years. With nowhere to go, the hybrid had travelled to different places, settling nowhere in particular.

The tranquilness of her location allowed her to think, and simply listen to the soft slapping of the small waves in the open dolphin tank. _I still can't believe Mina did that. She killed my Mum. Worst of all, she got mad at me for killing her Mum and not telling her, when she did exactly the same thing! But I did it for her own protection, and she did it for…for bloodlust!_

All of a sudden, a smooth, sly male voice asked, "Contemplating life, hybrid?"

Whirling behind her, she demanded with a snarl, "Who said that? How do you know about me?"

A dolphin swam towards her from the tank, lifting its head from the water. Faith gasped, taken aback by the sight of the metal contraption around its eye. She whispered, "Oh my God, who did that to you?"

"The humans" he answered, bitterness coating every syllable.

The half-breed stepped backwards. _He…he just talked. _Running a hand through her hair, she sighed once more, "Well, it's not the weirdest thing I've seen" she muttered. Cautiously, the girl approached the tank once again, "O-Okay. How do you know about me? How much do you know?" she questioned.

The dolphin chuckled, "More then I can tell you at the moment. I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you somewhere more…private" he answered, a menacing grin spreading across his face.

Faith growled, tensing instinctively, "Where?"

He answered in a low, dark tone, "My lair."

Before the hybrid could make a reply, she was surrounded by lobsters, each snapping their claws to appear more intimidating. The girl scoffed, "Suckers" she said. Swiftly, she phased into her Death-Wolf form, causing the lobsters to attack. She quickly closed her jaw around one of them, feeling it crush between her teeth.

Tossing the dead lobster away, she turned to the others. Faith swiped at them with her claws and bit down as hard as possible on a few that she caught. Each of them was killed in seconds.

Turning, exhausted, to the malevolent dolphin in the tank, Faith smirked. The dolphin, however, did not look afraid. Instead, he smiled wickedly, "Don't look so smug yet, hybrid" he warned.

Before she could ask, Faith was shot with something in the back of her neck. Suddenly feeling very lightheaded, the girl quickly felt as though the ground was shaking beneath her, before she collapsed.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she awoke. Faith's first conscious feeling was that of cold metal underneath her body. Her…human body. Momentarily confused, she sat up. However, her bafflement only lasted a short time. _Oh, I forgot. I always automatically go into my human form when I pass out. _

But, her confusion was quickly replaced by fear. Before her, Faith saw a large, clearly underground lair, with large, terrifying looking lobsters guarding every exit, and she could sense some of them around her, although they were out of sight. _Guards. To make sure I don't try to do anything. _

All of a sudden, a familiar voice came from in front of her, "Comfortable?" he asked mockingly.

Recognising the voice, she snarled, glowering, "Hardly. Why am I here?" she snapped.

The dolphin who had captured her, entered the room on a scooter. If the circumstances would have been different, Faith would have burst out laughing at the sight.

The strange dolphin smiled as he approached her, stopping his scooter before her. Leaning down to meet the girl's eyes, he said, suddenly being kind, "We have a lot in common, you and I. We're both considered freaks by the humans." Sensing her hostility, he rode away from her, and continued, glancing her way, "We've also both been betrayed by people we thought we knew. Your little vampire friend, for example."

Faith stiffened, "How do you know about that?" she hissed.

The dolphin laughed, "Like I said, I know more then I can reveal…yet" he answered.

The half-breed sneered, "Who are you? Why in hell am I here?"

He replied with a sigh, "First of all, you really much watch your language. Secondly," he paused, "My name is Dr. Blowhole."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

The sound of small fists colliding with a punching bag, echoed throughout the large training room. The girl let out several short, enraged yells as she swiftly sparred with the object, before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick.

Taking deep breaths to regain her strength, Leah wiped the small beads of sweat from her arms. Curling a strand of hair behind her ear, she took the time to think. The Guardian had been reaccepted as Captain of Mina's personal guards, so she had felt the necessary to train as much as possible.

Or, at least, that was the excuse she gave everyone.

The real reason she was training so much…was because of Aaron. He had moved to the palace with Iris, and it was driving her insane having to cooperate with him every day. So she trained. She beat the life out of her poor punching bag, just to get a release of the built up stress.

Meanwhile, Aaron was walking past the training room, knowing Leah would be inside. His heart pounded, but he swallowed his nervousness. It was obvious that the black haired girl was troubled by something, and he was determined to find out.

Walking into the training room, the Nettle boy came up behind her and stopped dead in his tracks.

The sight of Leah had always left him speechless, but especially in her new state. Despite the fact that she never aged, the Guardian had seemed to physically mature a lot. Her body, which had once been slim with muscle, was now somewhat curvaceous and soft looking, but also with the slight visible muscle that she always had. Her face had gotten less girlish, and become more like that of a young woman. She still wore combat boots and jeans and T-shirts, but even the simplest things seemed to flatter her appearance.

There was one big change in her appearance, however.

She always wore a black leather belt, with two Guardian swords sheathed and strapped to the sides. They were in their dagger size whenever they were on her belt, to make them easier to support. Leah had acquired the second Guardian Sword when she was reaccepted, so she had decided to keep it, along with the one Genevieve had given her.

All of a sudden, Leah spoke. She growled without turning around, "What do you want?"

The boy, remembering his reason for coming, asked, "Why have you been so reclusive?"

She replied, still not turning around, "I've always been reclusive."

"Leah, I mean it" Aaron snarled.

The Guardian whirled around, glowering at him. "So do I. Now, leave me alone" she hissed.

"No. I'm worried about you" he answered stubbornly.

She gave a short laugh, "Since _when_ are you so worried about me?" she questioned spitefully.

He responded, "I just am. Look, what's the matter with you? You've been avoiding me."

Leah glowered, "Nothing's wrong with me. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time Aaron…leave."

The Nettle boy did not reply. Her tone had been deadly soft, and he knew what that meant. He had been around her long enough to know that that was usually seconds before she either screamed at or decapitated whoever she was talking to, depending on who they were.

Testing his luck, Aaron shook his head, "No. I can't, and won't, just leave when you're clearly upset about something" he replied.

He knew that arguing with her was a bad idea. Especially when she temperamental was in the mood that she was. The Nettle boy, however, was still not prepared for her attack.

Swiftly, Leah lunged at him, slamming him into a wall. Wrapping one hand around his throat, the Guardian growled, narrowing her eyes, "I thought I told you to leave."

"Yes, I just didn't listen" he responded. Grabbing her wrist, he removed her hand from its place around his airway. Aaron stated firmly, "I'm _worried _about you, and I'm _not_ leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

The girl was about to make a retort, when she suddenly froze. She saw the genuine concern in the Nettle's dark eyes, and her hard expression softened slightly. _I've never had a boy worry about me. It's weird. _Tearing herself from her thoughts, Leah stepped back from him, "I'm fine, like I said. Don't…don't worry about me so much" she responded.

Aaron nodded, coming away from the wall. Walking out of the room, he nodded, "Okay. I…I'll see you later" he answered.

Once he had gone from the room, Leah turned back to her punching bag, bringing down a mighty assault to it.

Meanwhile, Private waddled through the palace, thinking to himself. His mind had been invaded with thoughts of Mina for the past six months. She had not been herself, even in the slightest way. The vampire had acted more depressed and sullen than usual, and it was beginning to worry everyone…especially him. The small penguin sighed. _I don't like seeing her like this._

All of a sudden, his acute hearing picked up the sound of crying from nearby. Concern crossing his features, the vampire followed the sounds of distress, until he came to one of the many lounge rooms. Opening the door without a second thought, he stopped once he saw who was inside.

Mina lay on the plush couch, clothed in an elegant dark silk dress, curled up on her side with her head in her knees. She sobbed heavily, practically wailing, the sound tearing Private's heart out.

Waddling over, he approached the couch, "Mina?" he whispered.

Not looking at him, she momentarily stopped her crying in order to murmur, "Y-Yes?"

The penguin jumped up so that he was next to her head. Patting her hair gently, he asked softly, "Is there anything I can do?" He did not need to ask why she was upset. It was because of Faith.

The blonde vampire shook her head, still not taking it from her knees. She did not even raise her gaze. Retreating to her usual reply, she answered, although she barely chocked out the final word, "No. It's o-okay, r-really. I…I'm…I'm f-fine."

Private stayed by her side, however. "It's okay. You shouldn't be so upset. Faith will come back" he told her, attempting to be comforting.

When Mina did at last meet his eyes, her own were outlined with red from the excessive tears. She sat up, "H-How do you know that? What if," she slammed her eyes shut, new tears falling down her cheeks, "What if…I drove her away f-forever?" she questioned.

"You didn't" insisted the penguin.

The vampire then stood from the couch, walking sadly over to a window. Her eyes remained on the ground as she replied, "But…but it's my fault. It's all my fault," she shook her head, "I just…I shouldn't have even told her. I shouldn't have e-even been o-out that…that n-night when I…when I…" she was unable to finish, before bursting into tears and sinking to the ground.

Waddling towards to her, Private responded, "It wasn't your fault. Faith's okay, and she's going to come back."

Mina blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, before glancing up at the open window. Letting the moonlight fall on her, she whispered, nearly unable to speak, "I hope so. I miss her. I miss my best friend…and I couldn't bear it if she was with the wrong person right now, just because of what I did."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

Blowhole sighed heavily as he stared at the large screen in the main room of his lair. _How do I get that insolent hybrid to trust me? _

One of his lobster minions inquired from behind him, "Doc…you know that the screen's blank, right?"

The dolphin whirled around swiftly to face him, "Of course I do! I'm not an _idiot_!" he snarled. The lobster hurried away in fear, not wanting to anger him further.

Nodding in satisfaction, Blowhole turned back to the blank screen. He smirked malevolently. _Gaining her trust will be all too easy. She's an emotional teenage girl with a unique problem that sets her apart from others. Tricking her into sympathy will do nicely. _He touched the cold metal around his right eye, _For once, my injury may actually prove useful to me. _

All of a sudden, the sound of claws clicking loudly on the metal floors alerted his attention. Turning, he saw Faith walk into the room in her Death-Wolf form. He sighed. The half-breed had chosen to stay in that form whenever she was around him, because she said she felt safer.

He greeted, attempting to be polite, "Good morning hybrid," he paused, "Oh, correction, I mean Faith."

She growled, snarling furiously at him and narrowing her eyes. _How the hell does this creep know my name? _

The evil dolphin continued, "Did you have a nice rest? I would love to be able to do that," he subtly touched the metal on his eye, "But sadly, this monstrosity keeps me from getting a comfortable sleep. Dolphins sleep with one eye open, you know? Since this eye is permanently shut, I have to resist my natural instincts and sleep with both eyes closed."

Faith's expression softened momentarily. _The poor guy, having to resist nature just to sleep. _She watched as Blowhole rode closer to her on his scooter, and said how the other animals in Coney Island and the humans always tease him and treat him differently because of his metal eye. The half-breed gave him an understanding look, hoping he comprehended that she felt sorry for him. From the soft smile he gave her, it was clear that he had.

The dolphin circled her, and kept speaking, "Like I said yesterday, we're not entirely that different. I am looked down upon by a lot of people because of my injury, and you…well, you were betrayed by your best friend. Did you honestly think that any of them loved you? Cared about you? Think for a moment. Mina killed your mother because she gave into her bloodlust, which meant she could not have possibly been thinking about you in the slightest, and Leah…well, if you ask me, she is the most obvious to dislike you. I mean, she _kills_ Death-Wolves, and you are a hybrid of Death-Wolf. Honestly, I am surprised that she hasn't tried to kill you yet."

Faith shook her head. She did not want to hear what the dolphin was telling her. _But Mina did kill your mother, _her mind argued, _Also, Leah has always been a little wary of you. Maybe this guy's right. _The half-breed sighed, truly confused.

Blowhole, sensing that she needed more convincing, rode over to the large screen. Pressing a button, the screen came on, showing Mina and Leah at the Blue Blood palace. Mina was in an elegant gown, while Leah was in a Captain's uniform.

Blowhole commented, "Look at them. They're so caught up in their new positions, with Mina as an official princess and Leah as Captain of The Guard, that they're forgotten all about you. I turned the sound off so you would be spared from what they were saying about you. However, I listened to it before, and they said that you betrayed them by leaving them."

Faith could not tare her eyes away from the screen. Her ears flattened against her head as her eyes narrowed in fury. _They think I betrayed them? Mina killed my Mum, and she thinks I was the one who betrayed her? _

Blowhole smiled to himself, seeing the look of sadness and shock on the half-breed's face. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he continued, "Do you see now why I took you here? I took you here to help you, to save you from the misery your so-called friends have put you through."

She remained silent. _How…how could they? Mina s-said she would always be there for me! _Anger then rose up inside her, followed quickly by hatred. The half-breed snarled, before barking brutally out of fury.

Blowhole's voice once again broke her from her thoughts, "As much as I hate to admit it…I have pity for you, hybrid. I don't want you to suffer like I did."

Faith, realised she would have to speak to him, reluctantly phased into her human form. She looked at the dolphin, "Thank you. Is there anything you want me to do while I'm here?" she asked.

He tapped his chin with a flipper, pretending to think, "Hmmm, well perhaps there's something" he answered.

The girl questioned, "How do you know so much about my friends?"

The dolphin hesitated momentarily, before responding, "I have been observing your interactions for months now. I know all about your fight with Mina, and how Leah started training a lot more often since you left" he responded.

Faith nodded in reply, before asking suspiciously, "Why have you been watching us? Are you some sort of creep or something?"

Blowhole did not speak. He had to restrain himself so his panic and fear would not show. _I knew she would ask that! What do I say? What would Genie want me to say? Oh, Genie, where is she? Why won't this stupid freak just shut up and listen? _Realising that the half-breed was growing impatient, his mind worked to create a half-lie, "I…am spying for someone. Your friends are evil, and are more cunning and cruel then they seem. They are bent on destroying anyone who gets in the way of their plan, which is why I brought you here…to save you."

Faith shook her head, clutching her hair with both hands and curling it into tight fists, "No! No, you're…you're a liar!" she answered.

"No, Faith, I'm not. You have to accept that if you want to be safe" responded the dolphin.

The half-breed ran her hands through her hair, walking backwards and forwards, keeping her eyes on the ground. _No! This creep's lying! He's got to be!_ However, a small section of her mind insisted otherwise. She growled in frustration, not knowing what to believe.

Faith snarled, and then looked back up at the wide television screen. She saw Leah, the Guardian who she had always thought of as an 'epic badass', and she saw Mina…

Her best friend.

The person she had known for as long as she could remember.

Anger overpowered her, clouding her thoughts as she remembered what she did.

The vampire killed her mother.

A small, but quickly growing part of her whispered, _She will pay for that_.

...

**No! Don't believe him! **

**Did you all like this chapter? I hope so. Chapter 4 won't be coming for a while, because school is a living hell. **

**Until then, **

**-Babetteisawesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Blowhole rode silently through his lair, the only sound being that of the wheel of his scooter. Anyone who passed him could have seen the look of confusion on his face. _What will she say? What exactly does she want with the hybrid girl? Why am I even listening to her? _

Using a flipper scanning device, the genius dolphin entered an empty room, the door automatically shutting behind him. Glancing around him, the red of his robotic eye glowing in the dark, he said irritably, "I have questions."

A female answered in the same tone, "Ask away." Blowhole activated the lights, and narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. _She _was leant against a wall, arms crossed. The fox glanced at him, "It took you long enough" she snarled.

"Forgive me," he drawled with a roll of his good eye, "But it isn't easy to trick someone that her loyal friends are her enemies."

The mysterious figure laughed melodically, and sauntered towards him. She purred, lowering her eyelids seductively, "Oh, but I know that you of all people can do it. Did you?"

He snarled curtly, "Yes. I still don't know why you want her? Don't say it's none of my business, because I have a _right_ to_ know_!"

Arguing with her, he quickly realised, was a mistake.

Her sweet smile vanished, turning into a look of menace and hatred. Before he knew it, the dolphin was thrust off his scooter and slammed into a wall by a blast of magic. Two paws were soon around his throat, the sharp black claws digging into his smooth skin. He looked up at the fox, and smirked, "My my, what a temper you have" he teased.

She sneered, "Don't test me, dolphin. You are expendable to me. I wouldn't lose any sleep if you…_mysteriously_…died."

Blowhole smiled nervously, and attempted to calm her down, "Now now Genie, there's no need to be hasty. We can figure this out" he responded.

She snorted, but released her grip from his neck, and straightened. Getting off of him, Genevieve snapped, "Alright. What are your questions? Make it fast."

Only slightly intimidated, the dolphin crossed his flippers, "Simple. What do you want with the hybrid?" he asked.

The fox laughed melodically, and Blowhole got a glimpse of her long, sharp fangs as they glimmered slightly in the light. Glancing at him, Genevieve answered curtly, "For now, that is none of your business, dear."

Despite the ending term of endearment, Blowhole could hear the frustration that was behind the sentence. Choosing to test his luck, he repeated with irritation, "For now? What's that supposed to mean?"

Turning to him fully, the fox snarled, "It _means_ that you will know eventually, but not at the moment. You don't _deserve_ to know…yet."

Blowhole growled, glaring at her furiously, "Who are you to tell me that I don't deserve to know something? If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who came to _me _for _my help_ in the first place, Genevieve!"

The fox moved closer ominously, "Help? Is that how you're putting it? I came here for your _assistance, _you ungrateful bastard!"

The genius dolphin raised an eye ridge, "Really, Genie, you have to watch what you say. You're beginning to sound like those girls," he leant down to her eye level, lowering his voice dangerously, "Secondly, what on earth have you done to make me _grateful_ to you?"

Unfazed by his closeness and tone, the High Shifter answered sweetly, "Oh, I thought you wanted to finally be rid of those four penguins. Silly me, I must have been mistaken." She watched with a smirk as her companion glowered at her, knowing he could not harm a hair on her if he wanted to get what he desired.

Blowhole questioned sharply, "How can you help me be rid of the penguins?"

"Simple. So simple that I think you can figure it out on your own" the fox answered slyly.

His annoyance reaching its height, the evil dolphin wrapped a flipper around her neck. He sneered, his grip tightening in warning, "What. Can. You. Do?"

Genevieve, despite the situation, did not seem fazed by his threat. She replied smoothly, "Like I said, _doctor_, you will know when the time comes."

"You said that six months ago. I'm getting tired of waiting" Blowhole growled. The dolphin suddenly felt a powerful electric jolt run through his body, causing him to release her in pain. He opened his eyes, fighting the agony, and glared at Genevieve. "You…did…this. You…you didn't…even…touch me" he breathed.

The fox responded, "I didn't have to. I told you I'd gotten at my strongest point." Briefly, she looked him up and down, and added nonchalantly, "As for my electric shock, it should only last a little longer. Nothing to worry about."

Her companion glowered at her through the pain that racked his body, watching as she walked around the room. Genevieve, asked, continuing to wander around, "Tell me. How much do you know about the girls?" After listened intently to what he knew, she nodded, "Excellent. Then you _have_ been watching."

"I still don't understand why I'm _supposed_ to watch" interrupted the dolphin irritably.

The High Shifter sighed, as if she was bored of talking to him, and replied, "Like I _said_, you will get the chance to know when the time is right."

Blowhole snarled, "That's not a good enough answer!"

Genevieve turned to him, growing as angry and impatient as he was, "Really? Well, I suppose I could leave the penguins to continue living and foiling your plans, and now, with the girls helping them, well…who knows what could become of you" she threatened in a sweet voice, giving him a sinister smirk.

The dolphin sighed in relief when the pain in his body suddenly stopped. Placing the tips of his flippers together, he said calmly, "You know, Genie, we should stop arguing so much. I mean, we have quite a lot to offer each other."

The fox, smiling slightly at the use of her nickname, nodded. Extending a paw, she replied, "Agreed."

Blowhole smiled, "Agreed" he responded. Shaking paw and flipper, the two shared a malevolent grin.

...

**Uh oh...**

**Did you guys like this chapter? It was so much fun to do, mostly because of the banter between Genie and Blowy. **

**Okay, so I have absolutely no clue what Chapter 5 is going to be about, so its going to be quite awhile until that's up. Sorry, but writer's block has been really cruel to me lately, and I'm completely sucked into this romance story I'm writing at the same time as this. **

**I'll see you all soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: Remember to REVIEW! I love reviews :) :) :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been a bit late, but I had major writer's block for this chapter. Sorry if it sucks, but I just can't seem to get it right. **

**I still have no reviews! Please review! I've been missing them. **

…

_Chapter 5_

Faith slammed the door of her room. Leaning back against it, she let out a growl. _How could they? Traitors! I should have expected this though. After all, it's been six months and they nobody's come looking for me, not even Mina. _Another part of her mind, the more reasonable part, argued back. _Don't think like that. They've probably just thought you need some time to yourself. They're not traitors. That creep is wrong. _

The half-breed shook her head, collapsing on the edge of her bed. Wanting to distract herself, she looked around the simple room. The red haired girl scoffed, "I still can't believe that the dolphin gave me my own room" she muttered. When she had calmed down after their first meeting, he had offered her a room in the west wing of his lair, which she had accepted. _I still have no clue why he did it. Maybe he _is_ just trying to look after me. _

This, of course, led her mind back into the earlier conflicting debate. _If that's true, then maybe what he said was true. Maybe Mina and Leah are traitors, and he's just protecting me. _With a snarl of rage and frustration, Faith fell back onto the bed. She let out another heavy sigh, "It just doesn't make sense. I've known them forever, and they've never done anything bad to me" she said. _Shit. Now I'm really confused. Why does this have to be so damn complicated? _

All of a sudden, the door creaked open. Sitting up, Faith narrowed her eyes as Blowhole rode in. She crossed her arms, "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" he replied, making sure to put as much concern in his voice as possible. It made him sick.

At first, the half-breed did not reply. _How am I doing? I'm conflicted and confused, thanks to him. _However, instead of saying so, Faith growled low at him, refusing to move any closer. There was nothing but silence for a few moments, until she snarled, "Where'd you go off to before?"

"I had to see someone" he replied.

The red haired girl snapped, "I know you want me to do something. What is it?" _I'll do what he wants, and then maybe it'll make all of this more understandable. _

Blowhole thought for a moment, before answering, "I want you to tell me everything you know about your so-called friends. Their strengths, their weakness, everything." _Even Genie doesn't know everything about them, so that should certainly be useful. _

The half-breed stood, "No! That's just one thing I won't do!" she cried defiantly.

The dolphin glowered at her, riding forward threateningly, "I asked you to do one simple thing, girl. Can't you do that?" he snarled. He knew that he was supposed to be nice to her, but the evil genius had reached his climax of frustration and annoyance.

Faith let out an animalistic growl. She lunged at Blowhole, knocking him off his scooter and slamming him to the ground. The dolphin stammered, "H-How did you do that? You d-didn't even phase!"

Faith scoffed, "I'm still part _human_, dumbass, and it doesn't take much for any _ordinary _human to pin a dolphin, let alone one like me" she replied. Leaning close to Blowhole's face, she whispered harshly, "Oh, and one more thing. I will never betray my friends until I'm sure that what you're saying about them is true." _But it is true, _a part of her mind nagged. She chose to ignore it.

Blowhole nodded in understanding. Still somewhat nervous, he replied, "Well, um, how about you go and have a nice walk around…to…to calm down a little."

The half-breed growled wordlessly, before getting off him. Glaring at him, she answered coldly, "I think I will."

As she walked through the halls of the lair, the red haired girl was lost in her own thoughts. _What's wrong with him? He's nice to me one minute, and then seems ready to kill me the next! _Faith simply growled in irritation. _What's going on? I don't get it! Why is he doing this? Why can't he just tell me what this is all about? _

As if the universe was supplying her answer, something suddenly rattled from ahead of her. Turning to the sound, Faith spied a column of metal draws hidden behind a large television screen. She walked over to them, and the rattling stopped. The half-breed crept up to the draws, looking around to see if anyone was watching her. _It's probably something the bottlenose doesn't want me to see. Why else would he hide it? _

Shrugging, the girl opened the draw that had been rattling, and immediately took out its contents. There was a pale coloured plastic spiral folder, with several documents tucked inside. Quickly opening it, Faith resisted a gasp. There were several paragraphs of information written on the pages, with every new topic on a separate page. It was only when she glanced at the titles of each page that her heart stopped in fear. Each of the underlined headings were the names of people. Not just anyone, but people she knew. _This is every piece of information on Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. Why does Blowhole have this? How does he know them? _

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, the half-breed saw another identical folder still inside the draw. Placing the first down, she picked up the second folder and opened it. The pages were laid out in the same fashion, only with different names at the top. When she noticed them, the red haired girl could only stare in distress and horror. _Why? Why would he have _their_ names? _

Mina Hue – Blue Blood Vampire.

Leah Rose – Cursed Guardian.

And Faith…

Faith dropped the folder in shock. She shook her head, staring down at the paper, "No. No, it's not possible" she whispered. _I can't accept it, but it makes perfect sense. It all makes perfect sense. _Picking up the papers with her and her friends' names on it, she put them into the pocket of her jeans and ran to her room.

Closing the door, Faith instantly pulled them out and found the one with her name. However, she found her eyes drawn only to what was underlined at the top, as if her mind was still trying to process it. On the top, was written:

Faith Crestwood – Death-Wolf hybrid and Alpha.

…

**Um…wow. **

**Okay, did everyone enjoy this? I have to ask because, like I said, for the life of me I just couldn't get this chapter right. **

**Do you like my portal of Blowhole? I've sort of gone with the version of him in his later appearances. You know, the full-on evil version, and not the first version where he was more like a funny villain. I felt that the 'funny villain' thing in his first appearance just didn't suit him. So, I made him like he was in 'The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole' and 'The Penguin Who Loved Me.' **

**I'll see you all later, **

**-Babetteisawesome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! I've had a cold. Please don't kill me because I've made you wait so long. **

**Thanks to Metrageeko for the humorous, lovely review!**

**Please enjoy this long chapter! **

**Oh, and attention all "Learon" fans (Leah/Aaron)! This chapter will have a heart-warming Learon moment!**

…

_Chapter 6_

Private collapsed in one of the chairs in the gigantic library, sighing heavily. He had phased into his human form some time ago, in order to get used to the feeling. Looking down at his hands, the young vampire wiggled his fingers experimentally. However, not even attempting to gain a grasp on how to handle his temporary human form, could take his mind off the matter that constantly nagged at his brain. _Where's Faith? Is she alright? Why hasn't she tried to contact us? _

All of a sudden, he heard the door open, and someone walk in. Curious, Private turned to the source of the sound, and smiled. "Hello Skipper!" he said cheerily.

The leader smiled back, "Hey Private" he answered. He took a moment to study the vampire in front of him. Occasionally, it seemed as though he was no longer looking at the same innocent, naïve little penguin he had raised from a chick. In some ways, he wasn't. For one thing, that penguin was now a shape-shifting vampire. But Private had also matured a lot in the past years. He was becoming more and more of a young man ready to face the world, and the thought both overjoyed Skipper and tore his heart out.

The leader was broken from his thoughts by Private's voice, "I'm worried, Skipper."

"About Faith?" he asked.

The young vampire responded, "Yeah, but mostly about Mina. She…she's been so…depressed and lonely without Faith, and whatever I do, I can't seem to get her happy again." _What more can I do? How can I make the love of my life happy? _

All of a sudden, Mina walked into the room. Skipper, sensing that it was his time to leave, departed without another word, to leave the two alone.

The blonde vampire immediately hid her face behind a book that she quickly grabbed, pretending to read it. _He can't see me! He'll be too worried if he does! _

Confused, Private stood, "Mina? Is something wrong? Why are you hiding?" he asked.

She shook her head and replied hastily, "_No_! I…I mean, no. There's nothing wrong, thank you."

He pursed his lips. Using his vampire speed, he swiped the book from her, placing it back on the shelf, before turning to the blonde. Private gasped, red eyes wide, as he stared at her. Mina, he could tell, was starved of blood…severely. She was skinnier overall, and her pale skin had turned slightly grey. Her cheeks were somewhat hollowed, and there were dark, almost black circles under her eyes, which had lost their and had become a far duller red.

Private whispered, "Mina. You…you haven't been hunting."

She did not meet his eyes out of shame, "Yes, I know. It's just…I've been too depressed. I can't bring myself to hunt and…and since Faith…isn't here…to supply blood for me, I haven't drunk blood in weeks."

Clearing his throat, the young vampire said boldly, "Bite me. Feed from me." She began to object, but he added, "You'll get blood that way. It won't hurt me, remember? You said that vampires can drink other vampires' blood."

Mina nodded, "Yes, but it's not exactly common."

Private tilted his head back, "Do it, love. It'll help you" he replied.

The blonde vampire edged closer, wrapping her arms around her mate's head and neck. Tentatively, she licked the place she planned to bite, preparing the skin. Closing her eyes tightly, Mina swiftly sunk her fangs into his neck, sucking his blood. She resisted the urge to moan in pleasure as the crimson liquid entered her mouth, finally satisfying her thirst.

Private slammed his eyes shut, fighting not to show his discomfort for the sake of his mate. When Mina detached herself from him, the British vampire asked breathlessly, "There. Doesn't that feel better?"

Wiping the blood from her lips, she smiled, "Yeah, it does. Thank you" she answered. Private opened his eyes, and smiled at the sight. Mina had regained her former appearance, therefore looking much healthier and, in Private's mind, even more like a teenage goddess.

All of a sudden, the blonde vampire stilled. Private tensed for a moment, but then relaxed when he saw a smile appear on his mate's lips. She questioned without turning around, "Leah, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" came the familiar voice. The Guardian stepped out from her hiding place just by the door, and smiled at the couple.

Mina turned to her eyed her up and down. A look of confusion crossed her face when she saw her friend dressed in all black travel gear, which she usually only wore when she was going somewhere in particular. Mina raised an eyebrow, "Going to try to find Genevieve again?" she asked.

"No. I'm going to have a little talk to the guards about trying to find Faith. Do you want to come?" she asked.

The young vampire shook her head, "No thanks. I just hoped that you weren't leaving again" she answered.

Her friend replied, her eyes softening, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

The Guardian shut the library door, and almost as soon as she began walking down the hallway, Aaron's voice came from behind her, "Leah!" he called.

Groaning, she slowed to let him catch up. Once the Nettle boy was by her side, she questioned curtly, "What do you want?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to talk to you" he answered.

"Yeah? Well I don't see why. We have nothing to talk about." He sighed at her stubbornness, but did not say a word as they continued out to the grounds.

Leah stood before the long line of guards, hands behind her back. She asked, "Anyone have any ideas about finding Faith?"

One of the guards, a rather muscular, tall man, offered helpfully, "We could try and get one of the other hybrids to see if they can get her scent."

The Guardian turned to him, "I already tried that. Sadly, none of the hybrids have been able to find her scent" she replied. Scanning the line before her, she inquired, "Anyone else have any ideas?"

Aaron raised his hand, "Maybe we could…"

Leah rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him, "Anyone else? _Anyone_ at all?"

The Nettle boy growled, "Excuse me…Captain. But you missed me."

The girl sighed, "Fine, what have you got?" she asked reluctantly. _It had better be good. _

"Perhaps some of us could go and see if we could find her. You know, go out in the field to see if we can find anything the hybrids missed" Aaron explained.

The black haired Guardian nodded, "Very well," she addressed the entire line, "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, so Skipper will be in charge until I come back." The guards began to object, but Leah pushed through them before they could say a word to her.

She hurried to her room, walking in immediately. She clenched her fists, "Great," she muttered, "He's following me." The teenager hissed, not turning around, "I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to talk to you."

Aaron leant against the doorframe, "You're being an idiot" he growled.

She whirled around to him, her eyes dark with anger. Leah roared in rage, "To _hell_ I am! It was your bloody idea! Don't you dare think about trying to talk me out of this, because I _know_ who has her and I _know_ where to go."

The Nettle's face paled slightly, "It…it's her, isn't it?" he asked slowly.

Leah nodded, and hissed, "Yeah," she dug into a draw in her room, pulling out a piece of blood red cloth, "I found this when I was getting some food the other day. It was near Coney Island. There's only one person who both wears this kind of cloth and has that scent. I confirmed it with a few hybrids the other day…it's her scent."

Aaron shook his head, "Leah, you shouldn't do this alone. I'll come with you" he said. _God dammit! I've never seen her look that way before! She's really determined this time. _

The Guardian nodded, "Fine. You can come. But only if you promise two things" she replied.

"What are they?" asked the boy.

Leah pressed a finger to his chest, backing him against the wall. Leaning close, she whispered, "Don't tell anyone about this…and don't get in my way."

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Aaron whispered, "You've always had such beautiful eyes, you know." _Shit! Where did that come from? I mean, it's true, but why did I say that to her? _

Leah smiled slightly, "Thanks" she responded. _Wow. I've never had a guy compliment me before. _

Without thinking about it, the Nettle boy continued softly, "I'd put my life on the line for you, you know that. You may be my mate…but I feel like I actually want to protect you and I want you to…to love me."

The girl froze. There it was again…the 'mate' word. She had forgotten how long it had been since Aaron had called her that. Although she would not admit it, Leah…actually found the term pleasing. For some reason, the use of the word on her filled her with a sense of what felt like pride. Unsteadily, she answered, "Thank you." Transfixed by the mysteriousness of his eyes, Leah removed her finger from his chest, and slid her hand up to his shoulder. She moved closer, pressing their bodies together. The Guardian purred, "You think my eyes are beautiful? Yours are _magnificent_, Aaron."

He smiled, "Why Leah, I never knew you could be seductive" he commented.

She played with a few strands of his hair, "There's a lot you don't know about me" she whispered.

All of a sudden, Leah slammed her eyes shut and shook her head, putting space between them. However, she did not remove her hands. The Guardian sneered, "You used some sort of Nettle mind control thing on me, didn't you?"

Aaron blinked a few times in surprise, "What? No! Nettle's are powerful, but we can't do that" he answered, an amused smile playing across his lips.

"Really? Then how do you explain how I was suddenly flirting with you?" the black haired girl snapped.

The teenage boy rolled his eyes with a sigh, "God! Can't you just accept that you were flirting with me?" he asked rhetorically. His anger and frustration reached its height. Aaron snarled, "Why are you so emotionless? You don't feel _anything_! You can't seem to accept that you might be showing a _little bit_ of emotion for someone other than your friends!"

Leah drew in a breath, wanting to yell and scream at him. Instead, she took a deep breath and said softly, "You know…I'm not…entirely emotionless."

The Nettle raised an eyebrow, and responded in a hushed tone, "Is that true? Well, then what emotions _can_ you show to people, my dear mate?"

The black haired girl smiled, "Did you seriously just say 'my dear mate'? How old _are _you?"

"How old are you?" Aaron questioned with a smirk.

It was Leah's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Touché" she answered. The Guardian moved closer once more, and the Nettle gently pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together again.

Taking her hands gently in his, Aaron stared longingly into her eyes, as if he was under a spell, "Leah…I…I think I might be… helplessly in love with you. In fact, scratch that. I _know_ I am. From the moment I first saw you, I have been."

Leah gently drew a breath. She shook her head, closing her eyes, "You…you what?" she asked. _What the fuck just happened? Did…did he really just say that? _The young girl did not say a word, but simply looked at him for long moments.

Aaron mentally scolded, _Why did you say that? You know she doesn't like you like that! _

The Guardian took a deep breath, before saying softly, "You've a-already told me that. When I first found out I was your mate."

The Nettle shook his head, "I…mean it this time, Leah. I've realized that, although the mate bond makes automatically draws me to you, I…I feel like…I actually _want_ you to love me, and that I actually _am_ in love with you" he answered.

Leah did not reply for several seconds, his words racing through her mind. _What do I do? I…I don't know why I was flirting with him. I don't know what to say about that big speech…I just don't know. _The Guardian locked eyes with him, and said quietly, "Look…Aaron I…I just don't love you."

She nearly winced upon seeing the deep sadness in his eyes. He swallowed and replied, obviously trying to fight back tears, "A-Alright then. I-I'll get r-ready for the trip."

The young girl felt helpless as he softly shoved her away and walked out the door. She bit her lip, and raced to the door, "Aaron! Wait, please!" she called.

The Nettle turned to her, walking back and not bothering to hide to excitement in his voice. "Yes?" he asked.

Leah took a deep breath, "Please don't…don't be so sad. I…I acted too quickly. I…d-didn't…mean it." she responded gently. She met his eyes, and saw the fear in them, although a glimmer of hope shone through. _Shit. I have to do _something_. _She bit her lip, and her mind warned, _I shouldn't do this…I really shouldn't do this_. However, chose not to listen. Instead, Leah slid her eyes closed…and slammed mouth against Aaron's, pressing herself closer to him.

They pulled apart tenderly, and the Nettle breathed, staring at her with half-lidded eyes, "I'm guessing you love me."

The Guardian smirked, "Yes…you're my mate, after all" she replied. The black haired girl's heart then grew with an alarming, yet quite natural feeling of adoration. She swallowed, getting used to the odd feeling.

Aaron looked at her quizzically when she walked away a few moments later. He watched her grab a few weapons from a cupboard, her two Guardian Swords and a bow and arrow, before turning to the Nettle. After strapping the Guardian Swords to her belt, she tossed him the bow and arrow. The black haired girl, seeing his expression, explained, "We're going to go and get Faith back."

Aaron nodded, "Let's do this" he answered.

Leah's eyes were dark with anger as she left the room. Walking down the hall with Aaron close behind, she snarled venomously, "Genevieve won't slip through my fingers so easily this time. This time, I'll make sure that that fucking bitch dies."

…

**Ooh…I'd hate to be Genie right now. **

**Well, did everybody like it? Did I please the Learon fans? Personally, Leah is the favourite one of my OCs (if I had to chose a favourite), so I worked really hard to get the love confession right. **

**Like I said, I have a cold, and I'm still in it, so it'll be awhile until my next chapter. However, I will try and update as soon as I can, I promise. **

**I'll see you all soon, my dears, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Metrageeko for the review! I know you posted it quite a while ago, but I only saw it the other day. I'm so absent minded. Anyway, thank you. **

**Oh, and I'm so sorry that this is late again, but I've had a ton of schoolwork to do! I only really got time to write yesterday, but I had writer's block. So I did the first part of this chapter yesterday, and now I finished the second part today. **

**Also, I have a very special thank you to Maria Rebeka for adding my story to her community! Thank you very much and I'm glad you like it! **

**Please enjoy! **

…

_Chapter 7 _

Genevieve smiled as she watched Faith and Aaron leave on the surveillance camera screen, "Oh, how cute. They're a couple" she said.

Blowhole rode up from behind her, "It's sickening if you ask me" he replied.

The fox glared at him, "It was sarcasm you _idiot_" she hissed.

The evil genius nodded, before asking, "Are you worried about her? I mean, she _did_ say she was going to kill you."

His companion laughed, "Not at all. Leah poses no threat to me" she answered.

Blowhole nodded, and then growled, "I've waited long enough. Tell me what your plan is, Genevieve."

She sighed, "Alright" she responded with reluctance.

All of a sudden, Faith roared from behind the door, "BLOWHOLE! LET ME IN!"

Panic flashed in the dolphin's eyes, before he swallowed and called back, "Alright, come in." Genevieve disappeared in a flash of her magic as soon as the last word left him.

Faith stormed in, her furious eyes fixed on Blowhole. She snarled, "Why do you have information on me and my friends?" _It doesn't matter if I wasn't supposed to see that. I'll just phase if he tries anything. I just need to know what's going on. _

He narrowed his eyes, "What you saw is none of your business" he sneered.

"It sure as hell is!" objected the half-breed.

Blowhole growled in annoyance. Growing tired of the girl, he snarled, "I think you should get out, hybrid."

Faith growled in an animal-like manner, before muttering, "I hate dolphins" With that, she walked out of the room.

As soon as the door automatically shut, Blowhole let out a heavy sigh and placed a flipper on his forehead. Genevieve reappeared in a flash of light, and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, she certainly hasn't changed. Still as bratty and demanding as she used to be" she commented.

Blowhole drew a breath, "Yes. Unfortunately though, we can't kill the child of an Alpha" he replied.

The fox snorted, "Who cares about the laws? I've broken too many of them to count! What's one more?" she answered.

Meanwhile, Aaron's car had come to a stop outside Coney Island. As soon as the wheels slid to a stop on snow-covered ground, he turned to the girl beside him. "Well, we're here" he said.

Leah took a deep breath, "Yeah" she responded, getting out of the car. Her boots crunched on the snow, and she pulled up the hood of her jumper, "For God's sake. Why does winter have to be so cold here?" she asked in annoyance.

The Nettle, getting out after her, answered while closing the car door, "No idea, but I sure wish it didn't snow all the time. It gets a little annoying."

The black haired girl stared at Coney Island, and drew a breath. She muttered, "This is it. This is where she is."

Aaron questioned softly, not wanting to anger her, "Which 'she' do you mean?"

Leah glanced at him over her shoulder, "Both Faith and Genevieve" she replied, pouring as much hatred into the fox's name as possible.

The Nettle went by her side, squeezing her hand as they walked through the gates. She was only half listening as he murmured, "It's going to be okay."

As soon as the couple passed through the gates, they slammed behind them. Aaron tensed, instantly letting go of Leah's hand as his wings extended. Leah unsheathed her two Guardian Swords, flicking them to their full length. Her eyes darted around, "Someone's watching us" she whispered.

As if on cue, lobsters came rushing from all directions. They charged at the two, their claws snapping. They were followed quickly by…humans. Tall, muscular humans. Leah chose to ignore them, not wanting to be distracted, and began swiftly slicing through the lobsters with very little effort. Aaron followed her example, punching, kicking and blasting them with several shoots of magic from his hands.

Leah made sharp, fast turns as her enemies attempted to attack from every direction. Her breathing became laboured as her body ached from the amount of strength she had to use. _God, what's wrong with me? I've never gotten this tired. It's probably because I've been training so much. _

All of a sudden, the Guardian was tackled into a wall by one of the mysterious humans. She struggled in his grasp, but he held her to the wall, increasing the pressure on her body. She glowered at him from under her bangs, "Get off you prick!" she spat.

She glanced over his shoulder, and saw Aaron occupied with a large amount of lobsters. Their eyes briefly met, his own reflecting anger and fear, before Leah was slammed back against the wall.

Her attacked slapped her hard, and clasped a strong hand around her throat. He squeezed hard, and Leah's face reddened as the blood rushed to her head. Her thrashing stilled as her vision blurred. The black haired girl, in her hazy state, saw a tattoo on his bared right arm. It was one that was familiar to her. It was the tattoo that every Guardian had to get. She resisted the urge to touch her lower back, which was where her own lay.

Instead, she locked eyes with her attacker. She murmured, more to herself than anyone else, "Why is a Guardian helping Genevieve?" That was the last thing she did, before the world faded to black and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Aaron gasped as he saw his love collapse limply into the arms of her attacker. He gritted his teeth and glowered. _The fucker! _He charged at the man, but faster than he was ready for, the mysterious attacker lashed out at the Nettle with one arm, the other holding the unconscious Leah.

When he was knocked aside, Aaron heard a female voice speak to the attacker through an earpiece. Her voice was harsh and she was clearly angry, "No! Don't worry about him! Only Leah is useful!"

Aaron growled, recognizing the voice. _Genevieve. _Time seemed to slow as he watched the rouge Guardian throw the black haired girl over his shoulder, and then run out of right. His mind swam as he wondered what to do. _The penguins! I'll contact the penguins and call them for backup! _Taking his cell-phone from his pocket, the Nettle boy dialled the number of the Blue Blood palace, and put the phone to his ear.

Mina's voice came after a few seconds, "Yes?"

Aaron started, "It's me. Listen, something's gone wrong…"

"What? Are…are you guys okay? Are you injured?" interjected the vampire, her voice filled with worry.

The auburn haired boy hesitated for a moment, before answering, "Leah's been taken. I need to talk to Skipper."

"Private and I can get to you faster. Where are you?" questioned Mina.

Aaron responded, "Coney Island. How soon can you get here?"

She replied, "A minute or less."

"Okay" answered the Nettle boy, before turning the phone off and putting it back in his pocket.

As promised, Mina and Private arrived less than a minute later. He saw two speeding blurs out of the corner of his eye, and realized who it was when they stopped in front of him. Private was in his human form, and he had a few seconds of difficulty getting his balance after the abrupt halt.

He looked at Aaron and inquired, "Where was Leah taken?"

The Nettle shrugged, "I don't know. The bastard ran off before I could catch him" he answered.

Private suddenly gasped, and stuttered fearfully, "Um…A-Aaron, I think I k-know who took her. I just saw l-lobster tracks. I think has her."

Mina looked at him, "Who?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain," the young vampire replied.

The blonde pursed her lips, "If you're afraid of him, then he's dangerous. I should go in" she said.

Private shook his head, "No. I won't let you" he objected.

Mina looked adorningly into his eyes, "Aaron can't go because it'll be too risky, and I won't let you go because I don't want you to get hurt. You're still classed as a newborn, and you still aren't as skilled or as fast as someone like me. I've been around for a long time, and know practically all the ins and outs of secret lairs and stuff" she explained.

"Yes, but shouldn't someone with knowledge of Blowhole's lair go?" he replied.

The blonde vampire placed a hand on his cheek, "It's too dangerous for you. I'll go and get Faith and Leah, then come out. I promise" she answered.

Private sighed, "Alright, but be careful," he placed a kiss on her cheek, "I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you."

Mina tore herself away from her love, before asking, "Where's the lair entrance?"

As soon as she stepped inside the gloomy, metal and rock lair, the blonde vampire felt uneasy. She glanced around her for any signs of danger. _This place is creepy. What a big geek this guy must be. He's got all this technology and he must be a wiz with how to use it. I always thought techno geeks were evil. _

All of a sudden, Guardians lunged at her from the shadows. She lashed at them with her hands, her nails becoming as sharp as claws. However, the Guardians soon had her pinned to the cold ground.

As much as she struggled, the vampire could not break their iron hold. _Wait a minute, they're Guardians! They probably don't know I'm good and they'll know where Leah and Faith are! _Trying her luck, she said, "It's me, Princess Mina Dranomic. I need to find a black haired Guardian girl and a red haired Death-Wolf hybrid girl."

However, the Guardians did not respond. Instead, one of them grabbed what looked like a syringe with golden liquid in it. Mina snarled in pain as the syringe was stabbed into her neck, and she felt the liquid shoot through her body.

Her head ached so powerfully that she felt as though her skull was being crushed. She screamed, and her mouth was soon covered with one of the Guardian's hands, muffling her cries of pain. The vampire's body soon went limp, and her mind underwent a complete change. Her morals were blank and utterly open to suggestion.

The hand was released from her mouth as she was helped to stand. Mina, feeling as though she were a newborn again, blinked a few times before questioning, "What do you want me to do?"

One of the Guardians, a girl, walked in front of her. She smiled menacingly and replied, "Your duty is to serve Dr. Blowhole and Genevieve."

As in on cue, the dolphin and fox walked through an automatic steel door. Genevieve questioned, "Is she ready?"

"Yes Madame Genevieve" replied the Guardian girl.

Blowhole looked at her and raised an eye ridge, "Madame Genevieve?" he repeated curiously.

"What? I deserve a little extra respect, don't I?" she replied.

Mina asked, "What is my duty, Madame and ?"

All of a sudden, Faith stormed into the room, "BLOWHOLE! We still need to talk!" she screamed in anger.

Genevieve disappeared in a flash of light instantly, and Blowhole covered Mina's face with a ski-mask. The vampire watched as a red haired girl walked into the room. _Who's she and why is she mad? Did do something? _

Faith glowered at the dolphin, before her gaze switched to the mysterious masked figure. However, she was soon focused again on Blowhole. The half-breed snarled, "I want answered, bottlenose. Why the hell do you have all that information on me and my friends?"

He hesitated for a few moments, before smirking darkly. Faith watched as he turned to the masked figure and snapped, "I'm growing tired of this girl. Attack her…and make sure she doesn't walk away."

Faith tensed, and immediately phased into her Death-Wolf form. _If she wants to fight, then we'll fight._

Mina jumped at her, swiping her claws and snarling. She latched onto Faith's fur. The half-breed yelped in pain and swung her head around, snapping at the attacker. Mina hissed and bit into her fur, drawing blood. Faith howled in pain, thrashing about to get her off. The vampire was thrown off, and slammed against a wall. She recovered quickly, racing at the offending hybrid at her super speed. Faith whirled around and snarled. _Fuck! She's a vampire! _

Mina struck out again with her claws, scratching her opponent's face. Faith whimpered and phased back into her human form involuntarily. She sighed. _Fine, I guess we'll do this without my other form. _She kicked sharply, before delivering a powerful punch to the vampire. Mina fell to the floor. Faith, curious, ripped off her mask.

She gasped, frozen as she recognised the half-closed blood red eyes and the general shape of her body. It was Mina.

_No! My…best friend? This can't be possible! _Faith, however, could not deny the evidence before her.

All of a sudden, Mina spoke. Her voice was kind and gentle, and fear laced her tone, "Faith? Wh-What happened? Are you okay?"

The half-breed scoffed, "Am I okay? Yeah, no thanks to you" she spat.

The blonde vampire gave her a confused look, "What's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked. _Why is she acting this way? All I remember is having that needle injected into me. _

Faith turned to Blowhole, "I know you were right about one thing. My friends are traitors. I," she drew a breath, "I trust you now" she said.

The dolphin smiled, "Good. It's about time you came to your senses" he replied. The hybrid snorted, before leaving the room, deliberately stepping over Mina in the process.

She rolled over to face the evil genius. Weak and confused, she asked softly, "Why did she do that? What's going on?"

A familiar female voice came from beside him, "You'll find out soon enough." Genevieve reappeared beside the dolphin, and Mina gasped. The fox rolled her eyes, "I know I know, big surprise to see me." She clapped her paws, "Please take her back to the Coney Island entrance, my Guardians. She will not remember the way in because of the serum. Make sure no one sees you" she ordered.

Once Mina was taken from the room, Genevieve turned to Blowhole, "Wonderful work on that serum you invented. I must say, I have never come across something that almost completely clouds the mind" she said.

The dolphin nodded, "Thank you" he answered. He questioned, "I trust that we have Leah?"

The fox placed her paws together, "Yes. My entire plan is coming together perfectly" she responded.

"Might I ask again what that plan is?" asked the evil mastermind irritably.

Genevieve sashayed down the hall as she replied, "Yes my dear. Follow me. I have a little business with a certain Guardian to take care of first."

…

**Did everyone like it? I know this chapter is longer than the others. **

**I already have the last few chapters all planned out, so they shouldn't be as late as this one was. In fact, I should have the next chapter up later today. **

**I'll see you all soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: Please review! I've been deprived of them because no one has reviewed in a very long time! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 _

The penguins' car skidded to a halt outside Coney Island, next to Aaron's. Skipper jumped out, followed quickly by Kowalski and Rico. The leader tensed and looked around him as they entered the amusement park. _Blowhole could be anywhere. _

Kowalski pointed to a spot ahead of them, "Sir, look" he whispered.

His gaze went in the direction of the taller penguin's flipper, and he sucked in a breath. Mina lay unconscious in the snow, with Private kneeling beside her, holding her hand with a worried look in his eyes.

Not wasting any time, the three penguins belly slid over. Private looked at them, tears threatening to fall, "I sh-should have gone i-in instead of h-her. It's all my fault" he muttered, trying hard not to cry.

Skipper's expression softened, "It's alright" he said encouragingly.

A familiar male voice confirmed, although he had a tone of sadness, "Yeah, Mina will be fine. Like I said, she's not dead, just unconscious."

The group turned, and saw Aaron sitting on the top of the Coney Island entrance. With his wings displayed, he looked similar to a perched gargoyle from a distance. Kowalski questioned, craning his neck to look at him, "What's the matter?"

The Nettle glanced down at them, "What do you think is wrong? My mate has been captured and is probably scared and miserable, and I feel utterly useless in helping her."

Private commented, "It's okay. Leah doesn't get scared."

Aaron brought his knees to his chest, "Yes she does. Everyone does, even her. You…you should have seen her when she was being held by that _prick_. Now," he shook his head sadly, "Now she's been kidnapped. The girl I love is in danger."

All of a sudden, Mina moved slightly, directing everyone's attention. Her eyes fluttered, before opening slowly. She blinked, her vision unfocused, before the world around her ceased being blurry. The vampire smiled softly, "Private" she whispered.

He smiled, "Mina. I'm so glad you're awake" he said softly.

She slowly sat up, and the events before her unconsciousness rushed back to her. She had attacked her best friend. Then, Faith had vowed allegiance to Dr. Blowhole and…Genevieve. Sadness filled her as she hugged Private tightly, crying into his shirt.

"Mina, what happened?" asked her mate gently.

She raised her head to meet his eyes, "Faith," she sniffled, "I-I attacked h-her. I didn't m-mean to, but the s-serum controlled my m-mind."

Skipper got closer, "What? Slow down. Start from the beginning" he said. Mina nodded, and began to explain what had happened, right from when Aaron had called her.

Meanwhile, Faith paced back and forth in her room, rage being her dominant emotion. _How could she! She attacked me! _The hybrid growled when she heard the familiar creak of the door opening, "What now Blowhole?" she snarled. _I don't want to talk to him. He'll just try to clam me down, and I don't WANT TO BE CALM! _

However, a different voice answered. It was a shaky old woman's voice, "It's not him, dear. I just thought I'd bring you something to drink."

Confused, Faith whirled around. To her bafflement, she saw a hunched figure in a dark brown cloak. It was clearly some kind of animal, because _paws_ held a small tray with a teacup and teapot. The mysterious old female poured hot liquid into the cup, before handing it to Faith with an unsteady paw.

The red haired girl took the cup, grateful for feeling the warm cup in her freezing hands. She glanced briefly at the figure, "Thanks" she answered curtly. _I don't drink tea. What girl my age drinks tea? _Still, not wanting to be rude to the old female, the half-breed took a long sip of the drink. Almost immediately, a strong headache hit her, followed by an overwhelming dizziness. Faith placed the cup down, before she felt her body slump to the ground like a ragdoll, and everything went black around her.

With a groan, she slowly opened her eyes. Faith sucked in a breath as soon as she was able to tell her location. _Fuck! A dungeon! _It was large, with a high ceiling and torches burning on the cold stone walls, spookily illuminating it. The half-breed stood, and a familiar rattling sound reached her ears. Looking down, she realized that her wrists were being held to a wall by chains. Fortunately, they were long, so they provided _some_ movement.

Suddenly, an icy female voice came from in front of her, "Not very pleasant, is it."

Faith froze, her blood running cold. She knew that voice. Turning to the source of the sound, she let out a snarl and lunged forward, only to be stopped by a sharp pull of her chains, which cut into her flesh slightly. The half-breed glowered furiously, and sneered, "How was prison, Genevieve?"

Coming out the shadows, she replied, "Dreadful, if you must know." She stared at Faith's enraged expression, and smiled slightly, "Oh, don't worry, you'll have some company soon," she giggled, "Your friends are on their way to _save_ you! Oh, how amusing! It's utterly stupid, but promises to be _very _entertaining!"

The red haired girl's mind raced. Thinking of Genevieve made her think of the one person who would surely stop at nothing to see the fox dead. Glaring at her, she snarled, "Leah will kill you this time, you know."

She laughed forebodingly, the sound chilling the girl to the bone, "Oh, I don't think she'll be a problem. Not after the little _present_ I have for her."

Faith produced an animal-like snarl. _That can't be good. _

She watched helplessly as the fox walked to the iron door, "Well, I have to leave now. Enjoy your time in here!" she called, before going out and closing the door behind her.

Blowhole waited by the iron door of the room that Leah was being held in. He tapped his flippers impatiently, "Where _is _she?" he muttered.

"Relax, I'm right here. I just had to make sure Faith won't get out. I've posted a guard at every possible exit point in that dungeon" replied Genevieve, coming around the corner.

The dolphin nodded, before asking, "Now, what's this brilliant plan of yours?"

Leah's eyes snapped open. Alarm sparked in her mind when she realized that the chair she had been placed in would not let her move. The Guardian glanced down, and saw that her middle and wrists were tied to a wooden chair with harsh rope. _Fuck! I've been captured. Where am I? _

All of a sudden, a female voice she recognised came from the other side of the door. "Oh, it's perfectly simple, really."

The girl narrowed her eyes and growled. _Genevieve. I should have known. What's she up to? _

She listened as the fox explained. "You see, I happen to know that Guardians are the most elite, most dangerous force in the supernatural world, next to Death-Wolves and their hybrids. Also, the Blue Bloods control most of the goings on, now that The Illusion are history. That was my plan from the very beginning. I gave an anonyms tip-off to Mina, Faith and Leah about the rouge Illusion becoming a problem. Then, I showed up at the zoo where they were meeting their allies, and I offered my help, in order to gain everyone's trust."

"My only problem was Leah. She recognised me, and got the others suspicious of me. When I was forced to stop playing good, my plan worked anyway. The Illusion were still defeated, and the Blue Bloods were still made the reigning monarchs. Therefore, all I had to do was drive a wedge between the girls, which I did by leaving that book in the home of James Crestwood, knowing Mina would eventually find and read it. Then, when she read about Faith's mother, I knew she would tell her, and that would break their strong friendship. My plan was to break it further, but it turns out that that is not even needed. Now that I have my army of Guardians, Death-Wolves and Death-Wolf hybrids, all I have to do is attack the Blue Blood palace and claim my place as overall leader."

Leah was still attempting to process the information, when she heard a male ask, "What do we do with Leah?"

Genevieve replied, "She will be the final member of my army. Someone as skilled as her will be very good as an accomplice. I will either turn her the same way I turned the others, using a serum, or I she will be tortured until she submits to me willingly. Oh, and I have a very special tormentor for her. I found him trying to get in to rescue her, and injected the same serum in him as I got injected into Mina."

Fear coursed through her body at the fox's words. _Torture! No no no! _She struggled desperately in her bondage, attempting to free herself. The rough ropes grazed against her flesh, breaking the skin slightly. She hissed in pain, glaring in the direction of the door.

The girl suddenly heard footsteps coming closer, and the sound of the feet on the concrete floor matched that of her increasing heartbeat. She swallowed, visibly shaking and unable to tear her gaze away from the metal door. When it opened, the creak seemed to echo in her mind.

Leah clenched her fists. _Don't show it. Don't show your f-fear. _When the figure entered the room, he immediately turned and bolted the door closed. The sound seemed deafening to her ears. The only sound that the Guardian could hear was that of her pounding heart, and the slow, deliberate footsteps of her tormentor.

Suddenly, the figure roughly grabbed a large clump of her long mattered hair, yanking upwards sharply. Leah bit her lip to stifle a small shriek of pain. As she was forced to look at the face of her tormentor, the girl froze. Her eyes widened. The figure was not only intimidating, with a tall, broad and slightly muscular frame, but she knew him.

She knew him well.

It was the one person that could see into her soul. Truly hurt her if he wanted to.

Aaron.

_He's been put under a serum. He doesn't know what he's doing. _She could not help the tears that tricked down her face.

A harsh slap met her cheek, and she shrieked in pain. _Don't hold anything back. It doesn't matter now. _Leah heard a cruel laugh from the Nettle boy, and was fully alert when she saw him walk away and pick something up. Glancing upwards, the Guardian sucked in a breath as her body shook and she nearly cried.

A whip was in his hand.

She slammed her eyes shut. He drew back the whip and brought it down with force. Intense agony erupted through her body. Leah screamed so loudly that her throat became dry.

Aaron laughed again, before taunting, "Oh, does that _hurt_? Here I thought you didn't feel any fear or pain."

Leah had the same reaction with the next lash, which seemed to bring an even more horrid level of anguish. With the next, the girl cried out while close to tears, "FUCK!"

This, however, only caused more violence. The Nettle boy gripped her forcefully under the chin, before tightening his grip around her throat. While she gasped urgently for air, he smiled sadistically and snarled, "You shouldn't speak to me so rudely, Leah. After all, you're my _girlfriend_."

When he released her neck, the Guardian gasped loudly, gulping air before breathing normally. She glanced at Aaron, who was smirking at her darkly. _That's…not my…boyfriend. He's under a serum, I know he is. So why do…do I f-feel like he's b-betrayed me? _

The whip was brought down on her once more, and Leah gritted her teeth so hard that she was certain that a few of them would break. Through the burning pain, she heard Aaron speak, "Madame Genevieve wants you to submit to her, like the others did. I'm going to keep doing, and other things, until you agree to do so."

Leah growled, although her voice was weak, "I'd rather die."

Aaron chuckled, "I thought you'd say that. It's kind of true though, isn't it? I mean, you always hated your immortality, and always told me how boring it was that you were doomed to never leave this earth" he replied.

The Guardian glared at him, "Yeah," she clenched her fists, "But that was before I had something to live for" she answered. Seconds later, the black haired girl kicked out with her feet, sending Aaron to the ground and the whip falling from his hand.

Both she and the Nettle were still for a few moments, before he moved. Aaron stood, and shook his head, "Leah?" he asked softly.

She answered, confused, "Yeah. Are you…okay?"

He nodded, before turning to her. The boy froze on the spot at the sight of her. Leah was bleeding from gashes in her back which had torn the back of her shirt, and there was a severe, slightly bleeding slap on her right cheek. Her eyes were half-closed with pain, and her wrists had cuts in them from the rope. Her hair was mattered and had a few streaks of blood.

Aaron untied her immediately, helping her stand in her weakened state. He wiped the blood from her cheek and pushed her hair back from her face. Looking into her eyes, he murmured, feeling heartbroken, "Did…did I…oh God, I didn't…did I?"

Knowing what he meant, the Guardian nodded and responded, trying not to cry again in pain, "But I know you didn't mean it. You were j-just under…a s-serum."

Aaron grabbed her two Guardian Swords from the ground and attached them to her belt. "Come on, we have to get out of here" he said urgently.

The girl nodded, and grabbed her swords. Unsheathing them, she flicked them to their usual size, and locked eyes with Aaron, "Correction…first, we get Mina and the penguins, save Faith, and then we've all got to take Genevieve's army down and kick some serious ass."

…..

**Did you like it? I know, it's a long one again. **

**However creepy this sounds, I must admit that I enjoyed doing Leah's torture scene. I enjoyed writing all of her emotions down. **

**What do you think of this chapter? It should be quite a while before the next one, so don't expect it any time soon. **

**I'll see you later, **

**-Babetteisawesome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! I know it's not that late, which is good, and I have even more good news when you get to the author's note down the bottom. **

**Oh, and before I forget. A thank you to our old friend Mikadaphne28, who has only just started reading this book. Trust me girl, it just gets better. **

**Please enjoy this chapter! **

…

_Chapter 9 _

Skipper paced before his team, flippers behind his back, "Men, give me options. What do we do to save Faith and Leah?" he barked.

Private raised a hand, "We could just go in there sir?" he offered.

The leader turned him and was about to object, before closing his beak abruptly. "That's…actually not a bad idea. We'll go with your plan," he answered.

Mina stood, "I'm coming with you" she said, her tone final. Her red eyes were narrowed and stern.

Private shook his head, "You could have been killed the first time, and not letting you risk your life again," he replied.

"No. It's my fault that Faith trusts Blowhole now, so I should go to help her," the blonde argued.

Skipper sucked in a breath, "She's _what_?" he yelled.

Mina shook her head, "It's not important right now. What we have to focus on is getting all our friends out alive," she snapped.

The lead penguin nodded in agreement, "Right. The good thing is that the boys and I know where his lair is," he replied.

As soon as the group entered the lair, an animalistic snarl caught their attention. The penguins tensed, while Mina absentmindedly cursed under her breath. _Death-Wolves. I just hope one of them isn't Faith. _

A dark furred Death-Wolf slowly emerged from its hiding place on the right of the entrance, followed by another from the left. They growled low in their chests, and the Death-Wolf of the left lunged at the group, fangs and claws bared.

However, Mina was too fast. She whirled around and tackled it to the ground. While the creature thrashed in her hold, she glanced at it, attempting to identify if it was Faith. Quickly seeing that it was simply another Death-Wolf, she snapped its neck with her advanced strength.

She dropped the limp body to the ground, and turned, ready to fight the next Death-Wolf. However, to her slight shock, the vampire saw the second Death-Wolf lying limp on the ground, quite obviously deceased.

Noticing her expression, Skipper shrugged and said, "Did you really think we hadn't seen enough of these things to know how to take care of them?"

Seconds later, an alarm sounded all through the lair. Guardians and Death-Wolves burst into the room. The penguins positioned themselves in their fighting stances, and jumped at the attacks. Mina and Private were subdued with ease by the Guardians and Death-Wolves because of the sheer amount. The vampire couple was held in the same way: arms locked behind their backs, one Guardian behind them holding their wrists, and a cloth over their mouths to prevent use of their fangs.

The penguins were all pinned under a Death-Wolf because of the flightless birds' small size. They struggled and punched the creature's legs, but to no avail. Skipper breathed, "Stay…calm men. It can't…get any…worse."

"Oh Skipper, I think it can," came a familiar, taunting male voice from in front of them. Blowhole rode into view, a smug, malevolent smirk on his mouth.

The penguins and Private all yelled in unison, "Blowhole!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes yes, I know. It really should be no shock to you, though," he answered.

Skipper snarled, "How did _you_ get a hold of Death-Wolves and Guardians?"

He grinned, "I had a little help," he replied.

Genevieve walked out of the shadows, her paws clasped together. "Hello everyone!" she said. After receiving scowls from the penguins, Mina and Private, the High Shifter continued in mock sadness, "Oh, aren't you happy to see me?"

Kowalski demanded, "How did you manage to manipulate the Guardians, you she-devil?"

The fox raised an eye ridge in surprise, "My, what a harsh name," she smirked, "To answer your question, I simply captured and injected them with a powerful mind-control serum," she looked at Blowhole, "Which my partner here oh so ingeniously invented."

Skipper glanced the dolphin. With a smirk, he teased, "_Partners_? Wow, you must really hate that."

He growled, "Actually, a partnership with her is rather beneficial," he looked at her, "She's a true malevolent _genius_. I merely supply her with inventions when they're needed, whereas this dear fox is the _real_ mastermind."

She placed a paw on her chest and batted her eyes, "Me? Oh thank you, but without your invention of that serum, we would have never gotten this far."

Skipper interrupted teasingly, "Excuse me for interrupting your _flirting_," the dolphin and fox glared, "But I think it's about time we put an end to your plans."

Genevieve shook her head, "Oh Skipper, I'm afraid you won't be able to do that. Not only do I clearly have you outnumbered, but your forgetting that I have successfully gained complete control of the minds of all the Guardians," she grinned, "_Every_ one of them." She had left Leah in her holding room as soon as Aaron had walked in to torture her, although the fox was sure that the girl would convert.

However, a familiar female voice soon came from behind her, "Really? Well you forgot one."

Genevieve gasped and turned, "You! Why hasn't Aaron killed you?" she snapped.

The Guardian crossed her arms, "Turns out that your stupid serum has a few defects. Like when you kick the person to the ground the serum stops working," she answered.

The fox glared furiously at her companion, "I thought you said that it would work!" she hissed.

Blowhole nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I…um…I told you I hadn't quite figured out the flaws yet."

Genevieve snorted, before commanding, "Those of you who aren't holding captives, kill the girl!"

Leah tensed and tightened the grip on her swords. She glanced up at the ceiling and, something catching her eye, she smirked. "_Okay, I have to time this right. One…two…_three" she muttered. She had not even finished saying 'three' before the Guardian jumped up into the air. Using her swords, she cut a long, working electrical cable from its place, and grabbed onto a pipe hanging beside it before she could fall.

Smirking, Leah watched as the cable, accompanied by several others which she cut while hanging from the pipe, rained on her enemies. _It's a good thing Death-Wolves and vampires get damaged by electric cables. _

She heard yelps and whimpers of pain, before a vicious bark boomed through the lair. She turned, and saw a red furred Death-Wolf standing nearby. It glowered at the vampires and other Death-Wolves, before focusing on Blowhole.

Terrified, the dolphin stepped back, "N-Now Faith, it's not what it looks like." He glanced at Gemevieve, who simply looked back at him with an equally confused expression. _I thought she was imprisoned? _

The fox sighed. _Well, it looks like half my army is already dead. Stupid half-breed. _

Skipper, seeing that Blowhole and Genevieve were distracted, punched the Death-Wolf that held him and his team captive. The creature, having been caught off-guard, yelped and automatically released them. The penguins proceeded to free Private and Mina, who ran out of the lair with them. Leah, seeing her friends escaping, jumped down from the pipe and did the same.

Genevieve roared, "ALL OF YOU! AFTER THEM!" She disappeared in an angry flash of magic, and Blowhole followed the mass of Guardians and Death-Wolves on his scooter.

The penguins and Leah were panting by the time they reached a large abandoned part of the park. There were few rides, and mostly open space. Snow coated the ground and dusted the rides, and the small pond to one side was frozen over.

Breath visible in the cold, Skipper puffed, "Did we lose them?"

Private replied, looking back with fear, "I don't think so sir."

In seconds, the Death-Wolves and Guardians had formed a dense group in front of them. They charged forward, and the penguins, Private, Leah and Mina tensed up.

Skipper's flippers and feet collided with several Death-Wolves. They fought back. They snarled and snapped their fangs. The leader narrowly missed being bitten, although a few of his feathers were caught.

Rico, through all his weapons, only found one reliable…a Guardian Sword. He sliced through his enemies with ease. However, one Guardian took him by surprise. It clutched him tightly, the penguin becoming slightly winded. He growled and struggled as his enemy's grip tightened. However, another Guardian Sword came out from nowhere and sliced the Guardian's back. He turned and attempted to punch the attacker. However, Rico's saviour dodged the punch with ease and delivered one of her own. The Guardian collapsed to the ground.

Rico dropped to the ground and smiled, "Thanks" he muttered.

Leah smiled, "You're welcome," she replied.

Mina fought with speed and power. Her punches were swift and her fangs fatally snuck into her attackers' necks. However, all went quiet around her as a cry of pain seemed to split through her head. Mina turned to the source of the sound, her entire body filling with despair and rage at the sight that met her.

Faith was trembling on the ground, clearly in intense agony, with an arrow in her back and several white bolts visibly shooting through her body. Genevieve stood over her, a smiling down at her sadistically while keeping her gaze locked on her, while Blowhole held a crossbow in his flippers.

Mina screamed, sadness and helplessness dripping from every syllable, "FAITH!" Before ether Blowhole or Genevieve could react, she ran at her vampire speed towards her best friend, picking her up from where she lay and running with her. Stopping abruptly, Mina sat her down, allowing her to lean on her back against a part of an abandoned ride.

Faith opened her eyes, "You saved me" she whispered weakly.

Smiling slightly, the blonde answered softly, "Yeah."

The half-breed's eyes flickered to something over her shoulder, and she said in warning, her voice a pained whisper, "Mina"

However, it was too late. Before the vampire could move, a powerful blow came to one side of her head, and she fell, unconscious, against her friend, who soon slipped back into the same state.

…

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! **

**I apologise for the lack of penguin fighting and the lack of the penguins all together, but you should be used to it by now. I wanted to focus this story on my OCs and their stories, if that makes sense. So don't expect any more penguin focus then there's already been. **

**Now, for the further good news I mentioned earlier…I should have the last two chapters up later tonight! Did you like this one? **

**I'll see you all really soon,**

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: Is it just me, or do Blowy and Genie fight "like an old married couple"? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! Here's the second last chapter. **

**Oh, and this chapter finally contains that Leah vs Genevieve one on one that we've all been waiting for! **

…

_Chapter 10 _

Faith gasped when her friend fell against her. The yelps, screams and rushing of feet around her were all silenced. Her furious, burning gaze was focused on the Guardian that stood over them. "You bastard!" she hissed.

He grinned darkly, "What are _you_ going to do about it?" he snarled.

The half-breed stared, feeling helpless. The movements seemed to be in slow motion. The Guardian raised the sword in his hand. She struggled under the weight of the unconscious Mina. Freeing herself, she didn't think. The half-breed lunged forth, her body covering that of her friend. _If he wants to strike someone, it'll be me before I'll ever let it be Mina._

Faith gritted her teeth and braced herself for the cold steel. However, to her relief, it did not arrive. She glanced upwards, and saw the Guardian on the ground, with Kowalski standing over him. _Wow. The geek actually fought someone. _

That was when she once again became aware of the battle around her. She saw the penguins tackle and kicking the army. Private was biting and clawing at several Death-Wolves. Leah was punching hard and using her swords on any army member she could find. Faith looked around frantically. There were two people missing. _Where'd Blowhole and Genevieve go? _

Before she could think further, Mina's weak voice came from beneath her, "Faith? W-Why is your foot in my face?"

The half-breed rolled off her friend, before smiling, "You're okay," she whispered. _Thank God. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. _

The vampire nodded, her expression grim as her eyes flickered to the sky, "Yeah, but not for long."

Alarmed, Faith followed her friend's gaze. She drew a breath. _Fuck. The sun's nearly up! _Before she could react, a human-sized blur passed in front of her, collecting Mina and diving underneath an old ride that was high enough off the ground to allow them to stake shelter. Only when the figure stopped and placed Mina on the snow, did Faith realized who it was. _Private. He must have noticed it too. _

Suddenly, a demonic growl sounded from behind her. The half-breed turned, and saw a muscular, snarling Death-Wolf approaching her. It growled, and she heard its taunting voice in her mind. _Don't even try anything. I'm a full Death-Wolf, not a hybrid like you. _

Faith snarled back, instantly phasing. She growled low and snapped her fangs. _I am the daughter of an Alpha! I DO NOT QUIVER BEFORE ANYONE! _She lunged forward, claws and teeth bared. However, the other Death-Wolf moved to the side, avoiding her assault.

Faith halted and turned swiftly to her opponent. They circled, each snarling and snapping, attempting to intimidate the other. The half-breed was the first to make another attack. She swiped at the Death-Wolf, making a bloody gash in its face.

The full Death-Wolf growled, but before it could lunge at her, it was tackled to the ground. Mina had shot out of her hiding place and had her arms tightly around the enemy's neck. The Death-Wolf thrashed in her grasp, snarling and drooling, attempting to shake her off. However, the vampire quickly increased the pressure around his neck. She felt the bones crack. She heard the Death-Wolf yelp. The vampire felt it go limp as its life abruptly ended.

Faith stared at Mina as she released it, watching it fall into the snow heavily. The blonde glanced at her friend, "I thought you looked like you could use some help," she explained.

The half-breed smiled and gestured back to Private with her head. _I hope she understands that I'm grateful. But I really think she should stay safe with him. _

From the nod and soft smile on Mina's face, she could tell she understood. The vampire simply said, "You're welcome," before speeding back with her mate.

Meanwhile, Leah was attempting to fight off a rouge Guardian. However, she continued to get closer and closer, and the two girls blocked each others' every attack. They were too evenly matched.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move across the sky. She watched as it collided with her opponent, knocking her to the ground and rendering her unconscious. Leah smiled as she recognised the figure.

Aaron, wings displayed, turned to Leah. "Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I was keeping watch and waiting for the right time to dive in."

She nodded, "I'm just glad you're okay," she replied. _I was wondering where he was. _

All of a sudden, a familiar figure caught her attention. She sucked in a breath, her body tensing with fear, "Oh my God, Faith" she whispered. The half-breed's hair had streaks of blood, and there was blood dripping from a large gash which ran from her knee to her ankle on her right leg. There were scratches on her face, and she was limping. _I…I've got to go over to her. _

She ran over, not thinking. All of a sudden, Leah cried out in pain, clutching her right arm tightly and bending it towards her chest, "Oh fuck!" she screamed in agony.

Aaron rushed over, "Leah! What's…?"

She turned her head sharply towards him, "Go away!" she shrieked.

The boy replied, his tone filled with concern, "Leah, you're in pain, I'm not going to leave you." _Why would she want me to leave? _However, after seeing her eyes, the look in them caught between anguish and rage, the Nettle knew why. _She doesn't want me to see her like this. She doesn't want me to see her so vulnerable. _His realization came seconds before he saw her eyes slam shut.

The Guardian fought back another scream. The pain in her arm had struck so suddenly that it had caught her off guard. There had been none of the usual symptoms of the dull ache beforehand, so she had been unable to ready herself. It felt like a blazing fire was burning in her arm, swiftly travelling to the rest of her body.

Leah felt herself collapse to the ground on her knees, the snow cooling the inferno that had begun to burn in them. The Guardian heard Aaron cuss and run over to her, before the world faded to black.

Aaron caught her before she had a chance to fall. He let out a string of swearing under his breath. His eyes flickered between both Leah and Faith. _Two excellent fighters unable to help, and one of them is my mate, who is in serious pain. _

The Nettle then spied Mina and Private. _They're sheltering there because of the sun. Perfect. _Collecting Leah and Faith in his arms, he swiftly flew over to where his friends were hiding. He gritted his teeth in pain, his injured wings burning in agony at the use of them.

When Aaron walked into their shelter, Private and Mina looked up. Seeing her best friend severely harmed, the blonde vampire quickly took her in her arms and took her to a corner. She knelt over her, "Faith, w-what happened?" she whispered between sobs.

Weakly, half-breed opened her eyes, and answered breathlessly, "I…I tried to fight off a group of guards and a pack of Death-Wolves at once. They…they nearly killed me."

Mina pursed her lips to stifle her tears. "It…it's okay, I t-think I know what to do." Closing her red eyes, she placed her hands on the gash in her friend's leg. Blood quickly covered the tips of her fingers and splattered on parts of her hands. She focused all her energy on her hands. _I can do this. It's a pretty hard spell, but I've _got _to do this. _

Faith questioned softly, "What are you doing?"

"A healing spell that the Queen taught me while you were away. It works with anything," she answered quietly. All of a sudden, a warmth spread through her hands. A soft glow surrounded the gash. The skin began to swiftly close. Soon, there was no trace of the gash.

Faith gasped and took deep, frantic breaths as if she had just come up from water. She glanced at her best friend, "You did it," she said. Pride swelled in her chest for Mina. _She really can do anything. _

The vampire nodded, "Yeah. Now I'll heal you're other wounds," she said. She glanced over at Aaron, her expression becoming that of worry. _I'll heal Leah soon. I've just got to finish Faith quickly or the leg gash will open up again. _

Looking over at Leah, Aaron knelt beside and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, she had been captivating to him. The way she was fearless in battle, strong with a fiery temper, but then, occasionally, he would not see the Guardian with a powerful vengeance, he would see the teenage girl who would do anything to protect the ones she cared about. He would also, very rarely, see what no one else did. Sometimes, in particular circumstances, he would see someone completely different.

Aaron would see just the heartbroken sixteen year old who lost her parents.

As if on cue, Leah's eyes fluttered open. The Nettle boy asked softy, "Are you alright?'

Her eyes instantly focused on him, "Am I dead?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

The Guardian closed her eyes and muttered half-jokingly, "Damn it."

Aaron questioned, "What was that about with your arm?"

"You remember when Genevieve directly shocked me with her electricity that time when we met Iris? Well I thought that it didn't do anything, but, as it turns out, it did. Now, whenever I do too much fighting, the injury that the shocks left in my arm, flares up. It usually never gets that bad, but that's probably because I usually don't fight that much," she explained.

Suddenly, Skipper appeared at the entrance of the shelter, "Blowhole just took off. But I get the feeling he won't be worried about him for a while. I think he's learned not to make any deals with magical foxes," he panted.

Leah asked, "What about Genevieve? Where is she?"

"No sign of her," he answered.

Leah nodded and slowly sat up, "I'll find her," she responded.

Aaron protested, "No, you can't! You're too injured!"

She turned to him, "I have to. I'm so close to finally avenging my parents and killing her. I can't let this opportunity slip," she replied firmly.

Mina offered, having fixed her best friend's injuries, "At least let me heal you first."

Reluctantly, Leah answered, "Alright."

Once her few injuries were healed, the Guardian stood. She grabbed her full-sized swords, and tightened her grip around them. Stepping out of the shelter, Leah's eyes darted around, "Where is she?" she muttered.

The Guardian then spied her. The fox was climbing up an old ferries wheel, obviously trying to get away. Leah smirked. _What a coward. The second that something in her little plan goes wrong, she runs. _She saw Genevieve start to go on a small steel construction bridge. _Damn it! _

Leah followed her onto the bridge, expect in a higher place, leaning on one of the ferries wheel cars for support. She jumped down, pouncing on Genevieve and tackling her to the ground. The fox whirled her head around. She swiped at her. The Guardian moved back, the claws barely missing her flesh. She delivered a swift punch. The fox dodged it with ease, causing her fist to hit the steel.

Leah cussed under her breath, before standing, taking Genevieve with her. Swiftly, she moved the fox into a tight head-lock. Genevieve smirked. She flipped around, sending the girl over the railing. The Guardian grabbed onto the railing before she could fall. Her heart pounded with fear and adrenaline. Genevieve smirked sadistically. Her eyes flashed bright silver. Leah screamed in pain as powerful electric shocks ran through her. She struggled to maintain her weakening grip.

The evil fox laughed, "Something wrong?" she teased.

The Guardian winced, before glaring at her. "No," she answered. She swung up, kicking Genevieve in the head, before landing on the bridge once more. Her enemy had been knocked to one side of the bridge, and was attempting to keep herself from falling.

Leah acted quickly. She lowered both swords to the fox. She pressed them against her throat. However, she tensed in suspicion when Genevieve gave a sly smile. The fox flipped up onto the railing, deliberately rocking the bridge, before jumping up. The bridge violently jerked to the opposite side. Leah did not react fast enough. She fell from her place.

The Guardian landed, back-first, on one of the lowest cars. The wind was knocked out of her, and her heart thumped.

Her recovering was fast, but Genevieve had already taken off. However, as soon as she stood, Leah threw one of her Guardian Swords at her. The fox caught it effortlessly, to her dismay.

Leah growled, and lunged at her. Their swords clashed, the sound ringing out. Leah blocked nearly every attack Genevieve made. Their swordfight lasted minutes, each never landing a hit on the other.

However, luck soon favoured Leah. Genevieve ducked to avoid one of her attacks, which was just the opening she needed. She thrust her sword into the fox's side, immediately creating a gash. Genevieve hissed in pain, knelt to the ground and dropped her sword.

The fox's blood dripping from the tip, Leah sliced her chest. Genevieve fell to the ground. The Guardian stood over her. She raised her sword. Staring her in the eyes, she snarled, "You deserve every bit of this. You are a heartless murderer and have caused me hell ever since I could remember. I have nothing to say to that, Genevieve."

With no other words, she brought down the sword. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. Leah heard the break of skin and the scream. She could feel the sharp tip slice through the fox's jugular.

The Guardian nearly collapsed once it was done. "It's over," she muttered to herself in disbelief, "It's finally over."

…

**Genie's dead! Finally! **

**This isn't the last chapter guys! I still have the epilogue to go. I'll be posting that shortly. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: Sorry if I didn't do a very good job with the Genie and Leah fight scene, but I couldn't do it. For some reason, I just couldn't do it was well as I thought I would. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Epilogue _

The sound of King Julian's music boomed through the zoo. The lemur king was dancing wildly, while his subjects, Maurice and Mort, danced tiredly behind him. Stars decorated the night sky, and the full moon shone brightly, not a single thing blocking its radiance.

All of a sudden, the penguin team jumped in front of them. Maurice tapped his king on the shoulder, "Your Majesty?" he asked.

Julian questioned in annoyance, still dancing, "Yes? What is it you that are to be wanting from me?"

The rotund lemur answered, "The penguins seem pretty annoyed."

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Gee, what was your first clue?"

The lemur king snapped, "Well, am I not stopping my dancing. So you are going to have to be living with it!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll break your feet so you can't dance!" growled the penguin leader.

Mort gasped, "No! Not the feet!" he cried.

Skipper glared at him, "Stay out of it Sad Eyes," he sneered.

He took a step forward, when a blur suddenly cut in front of him. Private stood between him and Julian, "Sir, please don't make a scene. The girls are going to be here in a minute," he said.

As if on cue, a familiar female voice jeered, "Hey Mina, looks like your mate is trying to impress you."

The reply was a playful, "Shut up Faith."

The vampire and hybrid walked up to the lemur habitat. The blonde smiled at her mate, "Hey Private," she said.

"Hey," he replied shyly.

Iris suddenly flew down to them, her golden wings shinning in the moonlight. "Any of you need a lift?" she joked.

They shook their heads, "Nah, we'll just stay here," they answered in unison.

Skipper looked around, "Where's Leah?" he asked.

"Right here," she replied. The Guardian walked out from her hiding place, Aaron following. Unlike his sister, the Nettle boy's wings were not on display.

Iris's eyes softened, "How are your wings?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "They're getting better." He looked at Faith, "Did Mina's healing spell fully work?"

"Yeah. I don't even feel like I have those injuries anymore," answered the half-breed.

Julian questioned, "Um, where is the fox lady? The one that made the lightning?"

Everyone went silent.

Leah took a deep breath, "She's dead. I killed her. It's just as well though Julian. She…she was evil. She killed…people."

The lemur king muttered, "Do not be minding then."

Aaron put a comforting hand on his mate's shoulder. Genevieve's death had been like a great weight had been lifted from the Guardian, but it had also been horrid. It had reminded her of the death of her parents. Sometimes, she would wake from bed crying because of a nightmare about them.

Still, the magical community was celebrating the death of the evil fox. She had been a threat to the entire world. Leah had even been presented with a bravery award from the Blue Blood Queen.

Wanting to change the topic, Aaron asked, "How have you penguins been?"

Skipper responded, "Well, it's pretty much back to life as usual," he glanced at the youngest penguin, "Although the fact that Private here is a vampire means that we get stuff done a lot more efficiently with his high senses and that awesome speed."

Mina wrapped an arm around Faith, "Oh, and guys, I nearly forgot. Faith as something to tell you" she said in a sing-song voice.

Her best friend drew in a deep breath, "Everyone…my father is coming to live at the palace. The orphanage is reopening, but it's being run by his son. My step-brother, Christopher."

Mina nudged her, "That means that those kids will still get to call the owner 'Mr. Crestwood'" she joked.

Skipper asked, "So, let me get this straight. You, Faith, Leah, Iris and Aaron are all going to be living at the Blue Blood palace….and now Faith's father is going to be as well?"

Faith nodded, "Yep, and since we're Alphas, both of us are going to be high-ranking guards!"

Leah smirked, "Hey, that means you'll be under _my_ control," she pointed out.

The half-breed matched her expression and teasingly saluted, "Yes sir!" Her smirk vanished as she looked at Mina, "Did I ever say how sorry I was for betraying you?"

"Many times," she answered.

"Well I am. I should have never listened to that stupid bottlenose," responded Faith.

Julian commented, "If you ask me, you're still a freak."

She whirled around to him, "What was _that_?" she snapped.

The lemur king swallowed nervously, "Um…nothing?" he offered.

Mina pressed a hand to her forehead, "Julian, you idiot," she groaned.

Before anyone could stop her, Faith phased and lunged into the habitat. She accidently knocked over a few items in the process of chasing the lemur out and around the zoo. She snapped at his heels, growling.

Skipper asked with a smile, "Do we really have to save him?"

Kowalski replied, "It _would _be the right thing to do, sir."

The leader sighed, "Fine," he turned to Private, "You're the fastest, so you can go and bring him back," he responded. Before he could move, however, Faith returned, holding something in her mouth.

Mina gasped, "Faith! Spit him out!" she cried.

The hybrid rolled her eyes, before opening her mouth and letting the lemur fall out. He jumped up into his habitat, covered in drool.

Once he was clean, Julian immediately curled up on the ground. He shivered, his eyes wide with terror, "So….scary….so…_slimy_."

Faith merely smirked. She phased back into her human form, before asking, looking around at her friends, "Do you think he's learnt his lesson _now_?"

Aaron and Leah laughed, and then smiled. Wrapping their arms around each others' bodies, they pressed their lips mouths together in a passionate, heated kiss.

The moment of bliss was cut short when Skipper groaned, "Urgh, could you quit the PDA?" The couple broke apart instantly, mumbling apologise.

Private, who had had his eyes closed, opened them. He sped down to Mina and perched on her shoulder. She smiled and gave him a peck on the beak.

Faith threw her hands up, "For God's sake! Could all the couples _please_ restrain from kissing in public?" she asked irritably.

Everyone burst into laughter, grateful for the opportunity to finally be together in peace.

…

**Well, there we have it! The Immortal Series is completed. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this series. You wonderful people have kept me inspired and have given me the strength to keep writing. I know that this series didn't really focus on the penguins, but I wanted it to focus on my characters. I know that it's not exactly perfect, but nothing really is. **

**The only thing that really matters is that people have liked it. **

**I'm very sad to see this series at a close. But don't worry, as usual, there will be plenty of related one-shots soon. **

**To conclude, I wish everyone the best, and I hope that you've all loved the story of Leah, Faith and Mina. **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: If you want me to write a particular one-shot for you, just tell me in your review. I'd be happy to do anything :) **


End file.
